Existing methods and systems for conventional phase locked loops (PLLs) can be costly, cumbersome and inefficient, and conventional phase locked loops (PLLs) may be sensitive to duty cycle errors associated with a reference clock. Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.